Final Fantasy Tactics: SobnatwA, Episode III
by gurshu12
Summary: Part I of Episode III


Once you think you got something down, it turns out that you don't really have anything down at all, in fact you were just daydreaming on the couch. The day you think you own Square is the day the Macarina is back in pop music. So in an all about way of saying this, I still don't own anything. Except this computer, a pair of shoes, and my left arm. At least, I THINK I own all this, the government could be really playing me as a puppet in their little games. Well, nobody owns Square/soft/Enix, Square owns YOU. (drama echo) OWNS YOU, Owns You, owns you...owns you...  
  
...Let's all play tennis!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FINAL FANTASY TACTICS: SORT OF BUT NOT ALL THE WAY ADVANCED! EPISODE III! PART I!  
  
Love, War, and Apple Pie.  
  
Delita's name appears for the first time a year before the Lion War broke out...  
  
"So boss whatcha got there?"  
  
"Oh nothing much just some McChoco employee resumes...Who the hell is Delita Hyral?"  
  
Many soldiers who returned from the war, had no jobs, little money, and even less loyalty to the crown. Many became thieves and rebels plotting rebellion against the royal family.  
  
"You know..." whispered one of the female knights, "he really should talk faster, I mean we're not retarded or anything."  
  
"Quiet!" the other knight murmered as she elbowed the first knight, "or he'll start talking even slower!"  
  
At that time robbery and murder were commonplace in Ivalice. Many heroes and wizards came out of there. And Gariland was no exception either...  
  
Stationed near the borders of the grand magical city of Gariland, the knight academy stood proudly. It's bold extirior could've passed off as a fort, it's proud banners blowing in the wind, the sun's beams shooting off an array of colors through the stained glass, it was indeed a grand sight for any sore eye. In the heart of this building the green neck cadets stood in the meeting hall; a red walking carpet ran through the middle, up a few steps and unto to pedestal, almost like a courtroom, or a church. Above them the banners hung from the rafters, making the room look even more gallant. Eight cadets filled the room exactly, four on either side of the carpet in two rows. One cadet in blue swordsman robes, the other in clanky armor (prince and the pauper, anyone?) standing next to each other. The other cadets consisted of four Squires, two males and two females, one male Chemist and another female Chemist. The group thought it be best to even out the entire agenda in case they were to show on something like Ivalice: Survivor, but that's another story. Everything alltogether seemed rather, dull and grey. Nobody moved, spoke, and no sound could be heard. The blue swordsman, looked around quietly. "...Delita, why does everything look different? ...Delita?"  
  
"Quiet Ramza..." Delita muttered rather disgruntled-like, "we have, to wait, for the Chap-ter..."  
  
"The what?" Ramza asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
Suddenly above them like a sign from the gods a thin silver lining shot through the clouds and into the room, eagerly yet slowly moving. The words: CHAPTER 1 appeared above the line in fine silver letters, and following it below the line read: THE MEAGER. As quickly as it came it left, and the room faded into it's normal colors while everyone began discussing about one thing or another. Two cadets on the opposite side of the room seemed to be in a rather serious conversation. "I heard another wagon bound for Igros was attacked..." muttered the cadet.  
  
"Must have been the Death Corps..." whispered the other.  
  
Meanwhile Ramza was still looking around in a dazzled manner. "Delita! Did you see that? T-The silver! The words! That fading line! Didn't you-"  
  
"SO I bet you're wondering if one thing's starting and whatnot right Ramza?" Delita said interruptingly.  
  
"...Wha? Oh, oh yeah. Something's starting I think...Know anything, Delita?"  
  
"No...but I can guess." Delita replied.  
  
"Oh, well that's cool." Ramza said.  
  
There was a moment's silence for a little while. Ramza began eyeballing the beams of the roof while Delita was getting rather frustrated. "ASK ME WHAT I MEAN DAMMIT!" he shouted at Ramza.  
  
Ramza, taken aback by this, took his time to recollect himself and spoke, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Prince Larg's comming to town." Delita said proudly.  
  
"Doesn't he see you when he's sleeping and knows when you're awake?" Ramza asked.  
  
"Do what?!"  
  
"Nothing...But why Prince Larg?"  
  
Delita quirked an eyebrow before responding, "Not only Larg, but Marquis Elmdor of Limberry, too."  
  
"Thats news!" Ramza said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah no shit Sherlock." Delita muttered.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Ramza looked away thinking to himself, but shook his head and continued, "It's not an official visit, is it? Heheh, visit is it..."  
  
"There are danger zones everywhere in Ivalice. The Hokuten Knights are-"  
  
"Don't you get it?! VISIT, ISIT! Isn't that just hilarious?!"   
  
"Will you shut up?!"  
  
The room was silenced and everyone stared at the belowing Delita as he caught himself almost hurling his hands to strangle Ramza. He slowly put his arms down and patted his hair back. "...The Hokuten Knights are in full operation, but suffering from a shortage of men."  
  
The other cadets began talking to each other again and Ramza looked down at the floor. "So they need us cadets to be meatshields..."  
  
"Everyone, fall in!" an approaching booming voice shouted outside the door.  
  
"Uh oh." One cadet muttered, "...It's Captain Jello Pants..."  
  
Captain Jello Pants, one of the Hokuten Knight's finest, bursted into the room and up to the pedestal as all the other cadets fell into straight neat columns. "You have a mission!" Cpt. Jello Pants shouted. "As you know, thieves are rapidly increasing here in Gallione. The traitorous Death Corps detest the royal family. We cannot overlook them. We will begin exterminating these traitors. By order of our Master. Larg's Knights stationed at Igros Castle and many other groups will participate. Your duty is to support the flank. Specifically, you'll go to Igros and help guard it."  
  
Suddenly a female Hokuten Knight rushed into the room as quickly as Cpt. Jello Pants. Stopping at the steps of the pedestal she whispered "...."  
  
"What?" the captain asked.  
  
"....!"  
  
"I still can't hear you."  
  
"@#%!"  
  
"OH! Right!" the captain said with a surprised look.  
  
As the knight rushed out Captain Jello Pants announced to the room, "Cadets, ready your swords! A gang of tortured thieves is trying to sneak into this town. We'll begin preparations now to keep them out of town! Come with me! This is the frontline of operations! That's all! Prepare immediately!"  
  
The cadets turned aboutface and headed towards the door, and to the city of Gariland for their oncomming doom-er ah I mean victory...yeah...  
  
Sidenote time!  
  
Alright alright this one sucks I know, and it's kinda short, but I wanted to feed the hungry fanfiction monster something before it devoured my home. I'll have part II up reaaal quick. But before I do, I want to take this time to thank all the people that read this. When I did post this whacky story I didn't think it'd get far at all (well, this isn't very far) but I didn't think I'd even get this far. I thought you people would hate it at least. But you guys showed me wrong. Your laughter inspires me to go onwards and I would like to thank you, fellow readers and fanfictioners, for pushing me forward to writing this crazy storyline. And I also want to thank Square for making such a magnificant game with so many plot stories I can throw jokes in. Once again, thank you readers, it's people like you that I find my inspiration in. 


End file.
